In a typical turbine vane mounting arrangement, the vane ring segments are first fixedly mounted to an intermediate inner ring, known as a squirrel cage, or alternatively directly to the outer case by means of a forward hook and an aft hook extending from the outer band of each segment. Then, the inner band of the segments is mounted to a two-piece inner ring. Due to assembly geometry, the inner ring must necessarily be provided in two pieces and assembled, such as by bolting, to the vane ring. That is because it is not possible to simultaneously insert two ends of a rigid object into fixed geometry endpoints.
The above assemblies require that several parts be bolted or otherwise fixedly secured together which significantly increase the weight and the cost of the overall vane assembly.